deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Tesla Man/Predator vs Na'vi
Predators; Also know as the Yautja, these mammal/reptilians are a hunting cultre from a distant platent, Yautja Prime, that kill for the thrill, vs, the Na'vi; a race of extraterrestrial humanoids who inhabit the jungle moon of Pandora, they are a fierce culure that fight for any cause. Predator Yautja are warm-blooded. Males have an average height ranging between 7 to 8 feet and weigh in at 250 to 350lbs (113 to 159 KG) average and prominent mammary glands like human females. Females have a height range of 6 to 7 feet and weigh between 200 to 280lbs (90 to 127KG). The skin is also extremely tough and can withstand temperatures of up to 250°C without being burnt. Although, when faced with colder temperatures, the Yautja skin becomes rigid due to the scales sticking to each other, which makes movement uncomfortable and, in cold enough tempuratures, can even rupture the skin at the slightest movement, causing small lacerations that cannot heal untill they reach a more normalized temperature. It also gives good protection against small caliber weapons (9mm) like a bullet proof vest. Also, due to its unique structure, it somehow tranfers electrical current through the bottom out of the soles of the feet. An interesting adaption, but the conditions for this evolution are unknown even to the Yautja. (thanks to the Alien Species Wiki for the info =) Na'vi The indigenous Na'vi are, on average, three meters (10 feet) tall with smooth cyan-colored skin, large amber eyes, and long, sweeping tails. They are the only known extraterrestrial species discovered to have human-like consciousness and intelligence. They have developed a sophisticated culture based on a profound spiritual connection to other life on their moon, each other, and an encompassing "spirit" they call Eywa. Each Na’vi is born with three fingers and one thumb on each hand and four toes on each foot, unlike the Avatars of the Humans who have four fingers and one thumb on each hand and five toes on each foot because of the fusion of DNA. The Na'vi seem to have a different evolutionary ancestor to other creatures that share two pairs of eyes and three pairs of arms-legs-or-wings, but they have a Queue which provides the ability to make a bond with the environment. (I again express my gratatude towards Alien Species Wiki for the info) Battle the water, slowly dripped from the sky, splashing into puddles as the rain clouds disolved into the moist, soggy air. The war, that felt like it would never end, had finally ended, driving the humans away from thier planet, giving the Na'vi people thier freedom. Observing the sky, he drew his bow, pointing it at the swirling mass of flying creatures he had been after all day. He looked down at his skin, the perfect shade of blue, engulfed in stripes of a lighter shade that wraped around his body. "Come on." He gazed up at the flock of mountain banshee, and eyed the poisoned tip of the arrow in line with the heart of a banshee. "its not possible." Behind him, one of his hunting partners put his hand on his shoulder. He had a thick Na'vian accent, still working on his english. Ever since the invasion, te Na'vi culture has flourished, giving rise to a new species of human/Na'vi hybrid, while also bringing the skill of the english language to the many tribes. The bowman looked back at the Na'vi gripping his shoulder. His eyes glowed a wild shade of amber, lighting the spirits of anyone. "Tsko" he looked at the Na'vi, obviously the one he was referring to. "Do not worry my brother, it will be okay, remember, i am an expert at this, remember back in the war?" Tsko looked at him, "you have done many brave things in the war Swizaw." He looked into his brothers single eye, the only difference between the two twins was Swizaw only had one eye. the other, eye-patched and scarred, covering a bullet hole that ricochet in and out of his eye socket. "you have even saved my life once." He continued "but which one do you speak of?" His eyes were filled with wonder as he smiled revealing his whitened teeth that glistned in the jungle sunlight. "You know, when i shot down the Samson, one bullet into the propeller sent the craft in a downward spiral." He stood in amazment that Tsko didnt remember. The two stared at eachother, one in amazment, the other in confusion. Behind them the big palm bush leaves rustles, scaring the swarm of bugs into a skyrocket. The brothers turned thier head, frightful of what to come. Swizaw drew his bow while Tsko unsheathed one of his dual blades. A figure appeared in the densness of the forest, possibly there to kill the brothers. Swizaw was the first to attack, firing his bow, setting off a loud thunk ''into the general area. The figure fell to its knees, revealing itself to be another Na'vi. The brothers stumbled back, fearing the worst by the council once they found out about it. They lowered thiers heads to the level of the dying Na'vi's eyes. He stared at them both in pain, spilling bucket loads of sweat onto the ground. He gasped, attracting the brothers attention even more. They drew closer, eyeing the man. "Sempul?" Swizaw's eyes were glued to the familiar face of the general in command of an army that took down the far supirior humans. The two had become close partners after the war, and they continued to be, to this day. Sempul sent a look up at Swizaw and smiled, disolving the look of pain from his face. He stood up, laughing at his trick. He held out the arrow, toxins dripping from the arrowhead, splashing puddles onto the floor, disolving the dirt. "be careful where you point this thing" He smiled, bobbing the arrow up and down. "You almost killed a tree!" He turned around, pulling the bush away, revealing a tree that had a hole drilled through the trunk, that was growing by the seccond as the toxins continued to spread around the tree. "You waist this arrow on me when you have a years worth of Banshee right there?" He chuckled "you've got alot to learn, even with my training" He shook his head, "You missed your chance" he pointed up, guesturing to the flock of banshee flying away. "Well im sorry General Sempul, but i wont tell you how to hunt if you dont tell me, deal?" He held out his hand, offering for him to shake it. "Before i do, i would like to make one more comment, without proper partners..." He glanced at Tsko, "no offence." Tsko replied with a bow of his head as Sempul continued. "Without proper partners, your not going to catch any 'real' game." He held his arms outstreached to either side welcoming in someone. "Swizaw, may i intruduce ''my partners? 'Aw and Mone, yo may come out now." two men, dressed in leather, emerged from the wild plants. "My best men" He smiled at the three, "now let us go find the Banshee, shall we?" "First, we must go south, to the Tree of Souls" Sempul scanned the men for any objections. "There, we will find out where you Banshees are Swizaw" He smiled at the bowman. "Mone and 'Aw, lead the way." The two turned thier backs in the oposite direction, and marched south. Thier braided hair flowed gently in the wind as it whipped the belt that encompased thier elongated hips. The one on the right, 'Aw, turned his head to Tsko and Swizaw. "Swizaw and Tsko, both very fine names if i do say so myself." 'Aw nodded with his head turned behind him as he continued to march forward. "Swizaw, let me think, Arrow, right?" Swizaw smiled back, nodding his head at 'Aw. "Now how bout Tsko? Bow?" Tsko nudged Swizaw, attracting his attention as they nodded st eachother. "ah yes, i see you have already met 'Aw?" Sempul looked at the three with a friendly look. Hes my most intellegent, always able to figure things out right on time. Sempul and 'Aw exchanged smiles. Sempul nudged The brothers shoulders, "and slightly my favorite." ''Mone turned around , with a playfully shocked look on his face. "Well anyways" 'Aw guestured at the two twins with his whip, "Any friend of Sempul is a friend of mine." He quickly turned around and began walking at double the pace. Immediently after he doubled his speed, 'Aw stopped, haulting with a concerned look. "Are we there?" Tsko walked up next to 'Aw. "Yes, yes we are." 'Aw's look of concern on his face grew as the place was anylized in his head. The tree, that once stood a neon glow of purple, had lost its shine, turning the tree into a traslucent grey. The Trunk, was now riddled with holes, leaving the wood of the tree a deathly brown. The roots of the tree were ripped out of the groungs as the tree leaned as if someone atempted to bulldoze it out of the ground, but only suceeded in lifting half of it out. The pool of water was foggy and shadded a strange colour, but as 'Aw took a step closer, he realzed it was the colour of blood, and laying scattered across the ground were headless Na'vi bodies. ► ► ► ► H'sai-De lumbered through the forest, looking for any signs of life. '''That was too easy' ''His thoghts ehoed through his head '''there must be some REAL prey somewere around here, just where to look' '' His last hunt on the moon of Pandora was easy, it was so simple. All they did was walk up on these people worshiping around this tree and slaughtered them, simple. "L'ulis-Bpe" he turned around, looking at the Yautja behind him, mask in his hands as he marched, twirling a bone in his hand. "Do you think that is it for the moon of Pandora, or do you think there is more?" His voice sounded raspy, trying to mtter the words out in english. "There must be more, sir" L'ulis-Bpe jogged to catch up with H'sai-De, "That was far too simple." The two laughed, shaking the grounds below, sending swarms of tiny birds out of a tree and into the air, and as far away as they can get from these murderers. "But lets not worry too much, there are Oomen here, i can feel it." L'ulis-Bpe truned at H'sai-De with a face that just screamed '''Bring it on'. The two laughed as they continued to march down the forest and away from Sempul and the others following. They made thier way over hills, mountains, and forest, guided by H'sai-De. The Gang of predators that consited with H'sai-De, L'ulis-Bpe, Yeyinde, Jehdin, and H'dlak, splashed thier way through the mud, oblivious to any force of nature. "I sence the Oomans are getting close!" H'sai-De laughed and pointed forward, "Now march." It wasnt long, maybe a few minutes, before they found thier "Ooman." Scraping away the moss off of a platnum material, H'sai-De rummaged through plant life growing on top of the air craft that had been down for maybe a year or two. "Ooman..." H'sai-De sighed in disapproval, above him in the crashed vehicle, a dead human skeleton sat decomposing, only distubed by H'sai-De's wrisblades, that decapitated the human. (To Be Continued) Category:Blog posts